Problem: $ (-3)^{3} = \; ?$
Explanation: The base in this expression is $-3$ The exponent in this expression is $3$ This expression means $-3$ multiplied by itself $3$ times. $-3^{3} = (-3)\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)$